Flames of Trauma
by Amy77824
Summary: Ambushed on a mission, Naruto and Sasuke are captured by a new enemy. They want the nine-tails and it's power. As the the two friends struggle to escape, they become stronger and so does their bond. Yaoi SasuNaru


How many people need to die before the leaf village takes action? She screamed; her voice echoing throughout the small office. The Hokage just sat with her back to the pink haired girl just waiting for her to calm down.  
Two of my best friends have already died, Sakura continued, How many more of my friends are going to die before you do anything? She tried her best to keep her composure but the ache was too great; she collapsed to the floor in tears.  
Are you quite finished? The Hokage asked. There was no reply from the heart broken girl.  
Well, She continued, The information you have been given is incorrect. Sakura looked up at the Hokage with what looked like a mix of hope and confusion plastered on her face.  
But...but...but how? she stuttered, I saw their bodies being brought back to the village. The Hokage turned to face Sakura placing her chin on her hands.  
We had their bodies examined when we brought them back to the village, She explained, They were fakes. Sakura stood up still trembling but had stopped crying.  
Does that mean... She whispered. The Hokage nodded before going through some papers on her desk. Sakura just stood there soaking the last rays of hope in finding her team; a hope to find her friends.

Shizune! Kotetsu! Izumo! The Hokage called. The door swung open and three people ran in one after the other. They all stood either side of Sakura waiting for their orders.  
Yes, Lady Tsunade! They chanted, saluting to the Hokage.  
Shizune, please take Sakura, get her something to fix her up and bring her back in an hour! Shizune nodded and began guiding Sakura out the office.  
Kotetsu! Izumo! I d like you two to search for these available chunin! Tsunade ordered. They nodded and began searching.

Right you four! Tsunade said sternly, I m sending you on a mission to search and rescue Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone stood there silently waiting for the rest of the brief. The door to the office opened and in walked Shizune with a healthier looking Sakura.  
Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino what are you doing here? Sakura asked looking at her old classmates.  
We ve been assigned a mission to search and rescue Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru explained. She looked at them all as they looked back at her with empathy. Especially Hinata who s eyes were slightly red.  
I m going too! Sakura declared. Everyone just stared at her all wondering whether she had gone mad. Tsunade refused:  
Not in the state you re in. Turning round, she look at Sakura understanding the pain she was going through.  
They are my best friend! It s only right I go and help them! Sakura argued holding the tears back.  
Fine then. Tsunade sighed collapsing into her chair.  
Sakura Haruno! Shikamaru Nara! Hinata Hyuga! Kiba Inuzuka and Shin Aburame. Your mission is to find and rescue Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura sighed in relief before saluting.  
Yes, Lady Tsunade! They chanted,  
Shikamaru you are team leader so I would like to speak with you before you go, Tsunade commanded, The rest of you can go and prepare! With that, everyone but Shikamaru left the room.  
What do you wish to speak to me about? He asked folding his arms.  
I would like you to keep an eye on Sakura and make sure she doesn t do anything stupid! Tsunade replied, glancing outside the window.  
This is such a drag! Shikamaru sighed sternly. Anything else? Me lady Tsunade sighed; placing her chin on her hands.  
No that is all. You are dismissed! As Shikamaru closed the door, Tsunade sighed flopping back into her chair.  
I know you re out there Kakashi! She called towards the window You might as well come in. Kakashi climbed in through the window reading an orange book.  
Would you like me to tail them? He asked not looking up.  
Yes, just to make sure they don t do anything stupid. In a flash of white smoke, Kakashi disappeared. 


End file.
